Des bottes claquaient
by Ankhsen
Summary: Suivez les pas d'une jeune Démone au sein de l'armée des Ombres...


Des bottes claquaient dans le couloir, un froissement d'aile presque imperceptible se faisait entendre. Une injure étouffée courue le long des murs. Le bruit des bottes dans le couloir s'accéléra… enfin la jeune démone arrivait au lieu dit. Le souffle haletant, les ailes froissées, elle eue juste le temps de voir son frère du CdC Lord Arkanos entrer, avant qu'une lourde portes en bois cloutée ne se referme derrière lui. Ce devait être içi…. oui… c'était içi que son seigneur l'avait appelé. La jeune démone patienta, le temps lui paru long. Aucun son ne s'échappait de dessous la porte, rien ne lui laissait percevoir ce qu'il se tramait de l'autre coté. Mais elle savait…. son seigneur l'en avait informé. Le temps s'égrenait aussi lentement que ces pauvres mortels comptent les siècles. L'esprit de la jeune démone s'agita, des doutes….. Des questions…. des craintes…. ? Non ! Aucune crainte ne devait la submerger. Lorsqu'elle franchirait cette porte elle savait que son Seigneur sonderait son esprit, elle ne devait pas échouer, et devait lui montrer sa Foi. Oui ! C'était cela ! La Mort n'est pas une fatalité, elle n'est que la continuité, l'avenir, l'espoir….  
Tous se mêlaient dans la tête de la jeune démone. Son cœur corrompu par une trop longue confrontation aux plaintes pathétiques de ces pauvres mortels, elle devait se montrer digne d'être une Ombre. Prenant une respiration, courbant le dos, et tendant les ailes, elle expulsa un cri long et guttural laissant s'enfuir avec toutes traces de ce qu'elle était à ce moment. Elle l'avait décidé, elle rejoindrait les Ombres, et plus rien de sa vie Chaotique ne resterait…. Ce premier travail préparatoire effectué, les secondes s'égrenèrent à nouveau… jusqu'à ce que….. La porte s'ouvrit….. A son étonnement personne n'apparu dans l'encadrement, pas même son frère un peu plutôt entré, qu'étai il devenu ? Chassant cette dernière pensé qui tentait de lui corrompre encore une fois l'esprit, la jeune démone claqua une dernière fois les bottes et pénétra dans la salle….La porte de referma derrière elle.  
Durant un instant elle crue que la pièce était pleine de monde. Mais ses yeux, s'habituant à l'obscurité de la pièce où seul quelques braseros de rituels apportaient un peu lumières, se posèrent sur l'unique occupant de la Salle. Son Seigneur ! Elle posa un genou à terre en signe de révérence, puis sans attendre un signe de celui çi se releva et s'avança. Le silence était de Mort, même les braseros étaient mués de tout crépitement.  
S'apprêtant à faire un pas de plus, elle remarqua le pentacle au sol. Ne voulant souiller cet aire consacré, elle n'esquissa plus aucun geste, et chercha vainement dans l'obscurité Mortel de la pièce, le regard de son Seigneur ; d'entrapercevoir dans les replis de la tenue rituel qu'il avait paré, le signe qui l'inviterait à commencer le rituel.

Une Feu sombre, jaillie de derrière son Seigneur dans la pénombre d'une vasque noire. La démone l'interpréta comme le signe attendu. Il déploya ses ailes, révélant toute la splendeur de son être et tendit les bras vers le pentacle tracé au sol. Faisant un pas, il descendit une première marche. Un souffle glacial pénétra dans l'esprit de la démone. Elle fut figée sur place par l'intrusion. La pièce disparue, et pourtant elle le voyait, toujours aussi noble, qui s'apprêtait maintenant à entrer dans le pentacle qu'elle voyait également, ou plutôt qu'elle devinait. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son Seigneur ne pouvant plus s'en détourner, la salle dans laquelle elle était rentrée n'existaient plus, les murs de pierre que la démone avait vu un peu plus tôt, elles les avaient oubliés, son camarade du CdC un peu plus tôt entré aussi…Car maintenant elle le voyait dans sa vraie nature… Il n'étaient pas seul, avec lui Elles se mouvaient par millier constituant toute l'essence même de sa Puissance. Le Souffle inspira à la démone d'avancer et d'entrer dans le pentacle. Ce qu'elle fit sans vraiment y réfléchir. A peine eue t'elle franchie l'aire consacré qu'un froid lui parcouru le corps, alors qu'en même temps, deux nouvelles intrusions s'opérèrent dans son corps et dans son esprit. La Mort l'avait possédé, son Seigneur lui avait donné une âme. Il lui avait donné un peu de lui, et maintenant la Démone lui appartenait, elle était hôte de la Mort qui sommeillait dans son sein. La démone sentie son Souffle qui lui absorbait son esprit. Alors elle entendit dans le vide infini des voix… par milliers… qui pleuraient…qui suppliaient… Les sens de la démone se mellerent aux plaintes des âmes. Elle crue sentir la main de son seigneur se glisser dans sa main…Il la tirait…elle le suivi. Les âmes gémissaient et leurs cris se faisaient plus puissant comme si la Mort avait gagné en puissance…La démone le ressentie, et son esprit se laissa porter par le flot de la Mort. Alors tout s'éveilla en elle, et son esprit revint à elle en témoin de la puissance, l'infaillibilité et le Pouvoir de la Mort. La Mort est omniprésente, elle ne connaît pas de frontière, elle flotte au dessus des Vivants, détachés d'eux, détachés du matériel pour n'être au final qu'une Ombre au tableau, Ombre qui donne du relief à la scène…

Une vive brûlure jaillit dans le cœur de la démone, la ramenant à son corps physique. Elle porta les griffes à son sein, un liquide chaud glissa sous ses doigts… du Sang…Ce sang qu'elle affectionnait tant…voilà maintenant qu'il lui échappait…

Elle leva les yeux, pour les poser sur son Seigneur. Il tenait une dague dans la main, le même sang ruisselait sur la lame ciselée de runes. La jeune Démone regarda de nouveau sa plaie, une masse sombre, vaporeuse, et immatériel se meuvait entre les chaires déchirées. Un dernier fébrilement d'une volute de fumée, et l'Ombre s'enfonça plus profondément dans son corps. La démone, éructa un cri… l'âme et l'ombre cohabitaient maintenant en elle, s'infiltrant entre les moindre replis de son être, tout les recoins de son esprit. Du fond de son cœur elle entendit une voix. Elle l'a reconnue comme étant celle de son Seigneur.

"Tu es maintenant une ombre."

La pièce redessina ses contours, et la démone sentie une étranges sensation sous ses botte. Elle ne ressentait plus le contact froid de la pierre. Elle claqua un talon. Il n'y eue aucun son, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à toucher la pierre, comme si elle flottait. Pourtant si lui semblait qu'elle était restée elle-même. Elle regarda sa plaie, qui ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle n'était plus qu'une trace noire sur son sein, symboles à jamais du serment qu'elle avait fait au Seigneur des Ombres. Alors une voix murmura dans son esprit, la Démone posa un genou à terre, porta son poing fermé sur la « cicatrice » et dit :

"Seigneur, mon corps et mon âme son à présent votre ! Je combattrais pour que la mort s'empare de nos ennemis jusqu'à mon dernier souffle"

La démone n'osa lever la tête et attendis que son Seigneur lui annonce que le rituel était terminé…


End file.
